Beca Mitchell Feels Bad
by Lowrikz
Summary: Beca asks Chloe to punish her for being a bad girlfriend. Will Chloe agree?


One night after work Beca didn't come home and Chloe was furious. Why would Beca do that? Was she with someone else? The next at around 2pm Beca arrived home and said "Hey Chlo. Alright babes?" She hasn't said that for weeks and because Chloe was annoyed she responded with "No actually Beca. I'm not".

Beca was thrown off by Chloe feeling down. She was normally so cheerful. "Hey. Sit down Chlo. Let's talk about it" Beca said trying to be comforting. When Chloe talked about her feelings normally she curled up in Beca's arms so she felt safe. Instead she sat next to Beca and they turned to face each other.

Chloe started with "Becs, you know I love you don't you? Whatever happens between us I will still love you?" Beca nodded. Chloe continued with "I'm annoyed Beca. Recently you've been working late and you didn't come home last night. I was worried sick and hardly slept. Somewhere deep down I know the truth is you are working late but I also feel like you are lying and that you are cheating on me. You haven't wanted sex for six weeks and I know that you can't go that long without it. So what is it?"

Beca thought 'Oh, shit. I have been working late and I was so drunk last night I couldn't get home. Does she really think that?' She went to say something but wasn't sure if it sounded right. All that came out was "Oh. Umm. I. Uh..." which made Chloe even more annoyed and she stood up then.

"Beca Mitchell, tell me what the hell is going on or I'm getting your bag from upstairs and you can leave. It's already packed. I'm giving you ten minutes to explain yourself. Go" she said making Beca feel terrible.

"Shit. Chlo. I didn't realise you felt like that. I have really been working late. My album is released in a month and I've had to listen to everything, pick out mistakes and correct it by myself. The sex thing, I've been way too tired and all I want to do when I come home is sleep" Beca said truthfully hoping Chloe would understand.

"Okay the work thing I understand, the sex thing too but what about last night? Hmm?!" Chloe said because she needed an answer.

"Yeah. About last night. I was too scared to come home. I was so drunk I couldn't stand up straight and called Fat Amy instead of you. I didn't want you to see me because I celebrated the end of working on my album which is done. You know what it's like when I'm drunk I didn't want you to see me like that. I was such a mess last night that I told everyone I fell in love with you again and wanted to fuck you until you screamed which the Theo stopped me from doing. I must have been really drunk. I woke up with an awful hangover at 7 this morning, spewed in the toilet and felt the guilt kick in for not coming home. Aubrey cooked me some food and gave me lots of water, Advil and a scolding for not coming home to you last night. She even wanted to spank me for being irresponsible and a bad girlfriend. Like what the hell! I said no, obviously. My hangover was gone by 12. I left the Bella house then and thanked them all for their help telling them I would come straight back here. Instead I walked to the beach and sat there for a while watching the waves and before I knew it, 2pm rolled around and I ran home to you and tried to make it up to you. There are flowers, wine and chocolate in the car baby and I'm all yours for two months now. I've decided to take a break" Beca said calmly reaching out to touch Chloe's hand but Chloe pulled it away.

She said "I believe you honey. But why were you scared? It wasn't like I was going to kick you out for being drunk. I could have dealt with the hangover. Did you feel guilty for working late too?"

Beca nodded and Chloe pulled her into a hug and held her tight in her arms. "Becs I love you but that was really irresponsible. I'm up for sex tonight if you are to show you how grateful I am for your hard work. It can just be about you tonight baby" Chloe said now that she knew the truth.

"Chlo, I want to fuck you hard too for putting up with my shit. Can we start now because there's something I want you to do?"

Chloe replied "Yeah. Sure Babe. What was that?" Beca looked into Chloe's blue eyes and she started crying.

Chloe tried to pull Beca into a hug but Beca stopped her and said "Will you spank me instead of Aubrey? I need to feel the pain and suffering I've put you through in a way that is intimate to us and only we know about. I understand if you don't want to though".

Chloe looked at Beca proudly because it was such a brave thing for her to do and said to her "If you want me to Becs then yes. But are you sure? It will hurt baby girl". She grabbed Beca's hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"Chlo, I'm serious. I want you to do it and then I'll give you the best time tonight because it feels like you'll have forgiven me and a weight is off my shoulders."

Beca tried to calm down because she knew what was coming. She'd done it to Chloe the other night and it had made her baby girl cry and scream but my god was the sex amazing afterwards! Chloe had a different attitude and was driven by the pain to please her mistress.

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug and soothed her for a while by playing with her hair and giving her little kisses. "Right, Beca. Are you ready to start? I will give you a punishment spanking with my hand and then a brush. Are you okay with that?" Chloe said calmly giving Beca the option to say no.

"Yes I am" said Beca. Chloe looked shocked and ran her hand down Beca's tummy.

"Excuse me? You will address me as Miss Beale tonight" Chloe stated in her teacher's voice knowing she had control over Beca.

"Yes Miss Beale. I am ready" she said quietly but Chloe heard her. "Beca sweetie, please get over my lap. In future when I ask you a question I want you to be heard. Do you understand?" Chloe said delivering a sharp swat to Beca's seat spot. "Yes Miss Beale" replied Beca with a tremble in her voice. God this was hot.

Chloe rubbed Beca's ass cheeks for a while and patted them before giving a light swat to each cheek. This earned a gasp from Beca and a "fuck!" off her. Not the response Chloe wanted.

In a warning tone she said "Miss Mitchell, I do not expect you to curse during your punishment. It will add more swats to your ass. Understand?" with a swat landing on Beca's ass as each word was spoken. It was like Chloe had done this before because she didn't pause in her sentence.

She continued speaking normally as she scolded Beca. "Y-y-yes Miss Beale" Beca whimpered as she tried to hold back tears. Chloe rubbed her ass and said "Good girl. You know I love you baby. I want to show you that later but you asked for this. Let the tears out. You've held them back for so long. I'll spank until you are crying then I'll make love to you baby girl. Let us continue".

The swats were delivered to Beca in a loving manner and Beca let out her frustrations by crying on Chloe's lap. When Chloe felt Beca's ass give off a warm heat she stopped and pulled beca on to her lap soothing Beca by rubbing her back a lightly kissing her neck. Chloe never meant to be so harsh on her girlfriend but Beca looked so vulnerable as she cried into the crook of Chloe's neck.

As Beca stood up she asked Chloe to give her a few minutes to calm down alone and asked if they could carry on as if it were a normal day. Chloe agreed because she felt so bad.

In the evening both girls were watching TV when Beca straddled Chloe and started nibbling her ear. Beca whispered "Chlo, I love you and getting spanked was one of the best things you've done. Make love to me honey". She pulled at Chloe's nipples as she said it knowing it was one of Chloe's weaknesses. She brunette twisted the redheads nipples while kissing her forcefully resulting in Chloe moaning loudly. A few seconds later Chloe's breath started to hitch and she pulled away from Beca's lips screaming her name as she came in her clothes.


End file.
